FIRST CHRISTMAS WITH JONAS QUINN
by jaffa kree
Summary: Logan and Jonas spend their first Christmas together. Silliness and sap and fluff ensue.


Logan sat and watched Jonas rush about the lab. He had noticed the looks that other members of the SGC gave his boyfriend. It was always one of two looks. The look of blame that they all gave the young man or the look of lust.

Most of the mountain had moved on from the death of Daniel. The pain was still present. But then they had all lost someone in the last five years. It was in the job description. So they just swallowed their pain and moved on.

The one who was hurting the most was Jack. Everyone at the mountain knew about the relationship between the archeologist and colonel. So they gave Jack their initial condolences and left him to mourn his lost love.

It had taken Logan three months to come to terms about his feelings of attraction to Jonas and the need to blame him for Daniel's death. He knew from the get go that Jonas had not intended for the event to unfold. But the pain of losing his friend still had a firm grip on him.

It had been three months since the incident that Jonas finally cornered the jaffa, something few at the base other than SG1, Janet and General Hammond would dare. Logan reflected on that fateful day when Jonas had him cornered in the small lab that Logan had.

"Logan." Jonas had called as he trotted down the hallway.

Logan had been avoiding the young man for three months. Trying to deny his feelings towards him. At that moment Logan was ducking into his small lab.

"Logan." Jonas repeated as he came into the lab. "Please. I need to talk to you."

"Now is not the correct time to speak Jonas." Logan replied. "I am about to begin an experiment. It will require all my attention. I assume you know the current situation?"

"Yeah." Jonas said. "But that's why I need to talk to you so badly. I need to tell you…"

"Is what you need to tell me an idea to stop the 'Gate from exploding?" The man asked with a slight scowl.

"Well no…" Jonas admitted.

"Then it is of no importance." Logan said.

"Logan will you just listen?" Jonas begged.

"I really do not have time for it." Logan said coldly. Colder than he meant.

"I might not have time to tell you later." Jonas said. Then he seemed to brace himself. "Oh screw it." The smaller man grabbed the red haired man and pulled him down into a kiss.

As soon as he was released Logan jumped back. His face was distorted into full blown snarl as he glared at the Langaron. When their eyes met however, his expression softened and turned to a look of lust and love. He felt an intensity of love that he didn't know he was capable of without exploding.

"Jonas." Logan said as he move closer to the man. "I've never felt like this. I don't even know where to begin. I…"

"I know." Jonas put his hand on Logan's cheek. "Teal'c told me about your past. And I know that you blame me for what happened to Doctor Jackson."

"I don't blame you Jonas." Logan said as a tear trailed down his cheek. "I feel like… I don't know. I guess I feel that if I let myself love you then I am betraying Daniel."

"I know." Jonas told him, rubbing away the tear with his thumb. "I don't expect anything from you. I just wanted to tell you in case I didn't have another chance. I am here. If you want me to be."

"Logan." Jonas said, bringing the jaffa back to the present. "You still with me?"

"Yeah." Logan said. "Sorry. I was just lost in my memory. Did you need something?"

"I was telling you to pass me that volume." Jonas smile at the love of his life. He came over and dropped into Logan's lap. "Thinking of anything particular?"

"Just how lucky I am." Logan responded. "Lucky to have you. And how good it felt last night when we…."

They both jerked their heads up when they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Nyan standing by the door.

"Logan." The man said. "General Hammond was looking for you and Mr. Quinn. The rest of SG1 is already in the briefing room."

"Oh shit." Logan said as the two stood.

"I didn't know we had a mission scheduled for today." Jonas said as they scrambled for the door.

"Neither did I." Logan replied before shooting 'thank you' over his shoulder to Nyan.

When they arrived at the briefing room the rest of their team was seated around the table. Jonas was slightly breathed when they came to a stop. The occupants of the room looked them over.

Sam and Janet both a knowing smirks on their faces. General Hammond had an approving smile as he looked at the couple.

"Don't look at us like that." Logan said. "We weren't doing anything. I swear. We are professional."

"Sure you are." Jack said as he peered at them.

Teal'c to his credit refrained from making a face at them. Other than raising his eyebrow at them he remained neutral. He had been very happy that his friend had found someone to share his life with.

"We didn't know that we had a mission today." Jonas said with a smile that made Jack want to punch him.

"Acually we are discussing Christmas leave for SG1." Teal'c said.

"Oh." Logan said with a smile. "That's fantastic. Havent had the chance to spend that much with Cassie. And I get to show Jonas how to celebrate."

"All of you will have two weeks leave." Hammond said. "It will begin tomorrow. I am making it an order that all of you stay away from the base during this time. I don't want to see any of you here untill the day after New Year's day. Is that understood?"

A chorus of 'yes sir's came Jack, Sam and Janet.

"Vert well General Hammond." Teal'c intoned with a slight nod of his head.

"Alright." Logan practiclly crowed.

"What is Christmas?" Jonas asked later as he and Logan rode home with Sam and Janet.

"Looks like we'll have to bust Charlie Brown when we get home." Janet said. She smiled at Sam when she heard Logan groan from the back seat.

"Please not that." He pleaded. "Its too dumb. Why not one of the retellings of A Christmas Carol? We all like those."

"You know that you sound like Cassie when you whine like that?" Sam teased from her seat.

"Who is Charlie Brown?" Jonas asked as he smiled at his boyfriend and friends.

"A complete work of shit." Logan responded as he fought valiantly not to vomit when thinking of that program.


End file.
